1. Field
Exemplary embodiments consistent with the invention relate to a display apparatus and a hot stamping system to attach a thin-film sheet to the display apparatus via hot stamping.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel on which an image is displayed, and examples thereof include a liquid-crystal panel, Plasma Display Panel (PDP), etc.
A typical display apparatus includes a display panel on which an image is formed, and a cover configured to cover the side and rear surfaces of the display panel, for example.
With the recent advances in high-quality display apparatuses, providing the display apparatuses with covers in various colors to satisfy various consumer demands may be desirable for the increasingly important design aspects of display apparatuses.
The covers are generally formed of resins, and therefore it may be necessary to use various colors of resins corresponding to the aforementioned various colors.